How could do you this?
by RandomPsychoEmoBeaver
Summary: Bobby thought he had it under control, little did he know he did not. Lemon, BobbyXJackXOC
1. In the Beginning

**Yo, Psycho here.**

_Lol, not. It's Random, and no I did not write this. Psycho did,(I gave her the idea...) but I type the stories up. Since I'm always on the laptop! _

_Now off to the story!_

Disclaimer: No own Four Brothers. But Psycho wants Bobby!

Prologue

Bobby Mercer had it really good. Especially his sex life. How many guys do you know that will admit they're bisexual? And how many would use it to gain maximum sexual pleasure? That's what Bobby does, and he weaves a web of deceit as he does it.

First off there's Jack. Bobby loves Jack especially when he's naked. He constantly tells Jack just how much he loves him just to keep the blond coming back for more. But Jack is merely one part of Bobby's life and as you may have figured out, Jack wasn't the only one.

Her name is Trinity, and her expertise in bed kept him coming back for more. They'd often meet in hotel's because the last thing Bobby wanted was for Jack is to find out about her. They also used condoms much to her dismay but if there was one thing Bobby didn't want was a kid on his arm.

So who did he love more? That answer remains unknown for now.

Six months. That's how long it had been going on and Bobby thought he had it under control. Little did he know was that he didn't.

-End-

_CLAPS! Isn't Psycho an amazing writer? Love this story._


	2. Chapter 1

_Ok, hope you like that Prologue! Psycho is one amazing writer. Now, just so you know. I added nothing to the stories, I type them up the way they are written. If Psycho or Emo or Beaver wants to change it, they can it change it themselves._

_Now finally to Chapter One of _How could you do this?

- - - - -

Bobby eyed the sleeping blonde beside him. He loved the way Jack looked when he slept. He was so peaceful, so serene, Bobby didn't really want to wake him. But a glance at the clock which indicated that it was 11:39 made him slowly rise which inevitably woke Jack up. Jack scratched his messy hair and smiled innocently at Bobby who smiled back.

"Morning Bobby" Jack yawned.

"Morning fairy" Bobby responded.

Jack slowly slid out of the bed and grabbed a shirt from inside the dresses and put it on.

"Sleep well?" Bobby asked him.

"Yeah. Had a pretty nice dream too" Jack replied.

"About what?"

"You"

Bobby grinned and as he walked out the room he stopped and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek.

5 and half hours later

Bobby walked into the restaurant and looked around. He spied the brunette he was looking for and walked over to the table. The woman smiled when he got settled.

"Hey sexy" she cooed.

Bobby smirked and leaned over the table to kiss her. The kiss didn't lack any passion and it left the woman wanting more. Bobby saw her pleading eyes and shook his head.

"You're gonna have to be patient Trinity." He told her.

Trinity wasn't happy to hear this and throughout the dinner she pouted. Her attitude didn't faze Bobby one bit though because he was used to getting from both her and Jack. But to make her feel better Bobby reached out and grabbed her hand which he held and caressed softly.

"You shouldn't have to act like that Trin. You know you're my only one" he mused. Trinity blushed and gazed into Bobby's eyes.

"Sometimes I don't think I'm the only one. I think that maybe you have someone you love more." she said quietly.

Bobby smirked at this. Of course he loved her, Jack was just extra desserts. Right?

"I love you and only you. I want you to remember that" Bobby assured her.

She smiled and let Bobby kiss her on the cheek.

"Let's get out of here" he said winking at her.

Trinity quickly stood up and the two headed out the door and down the street to the Holiday Inn.

At the Mercer House

Jack sat on the couch and stared at the wall. His eyes were sunken and tears streaked his face. He tried to tell himself that what he heard wasn't true. But he just couldn't believe it. That woman that he heard Bobby talking too. What he head heard Bobby say to her. Jack thought Bobby loved him, he thought he was Bobby's one and only (Dejavu!). But everything, all those nights they spent together, all the words Bobby had said to him. They meant nothing. Jack's entire body shook as that thought hit him and all at once he realized one thing.

"I never want to see him again" Jack whispered.

His voice was raspy and hoarse from sobbing and the fresh tears that filled his eyes didn't make it any better. Jack needed some kind of release, some way to get out, and the switchblade had always made him feel better. He pulled up his sleeve and eyed the blade that wads less than an inch away from his soft skin.

"Never again" he whispered.

and blood poured...

At the hotel

Trinity's eye fluttered as she moaned in pure ecstasy. She let her hands run down Bobby's bare chest until she reached the button of his pants. Bobby kissed her neck as she slowly unzipped his pants. He lifted her shirt up over her head and unfastened her bra. He then pulled her close to him as they began to breath in sync with each other. Bobby let out a satisfied chuckle as Trinity slowly let her hand slide into his undone pants. Trinity looked at him and sighed.

"It's not enough" she told him. Before Bobby could respond his cellphone began to ring. He grunted in anger and sat up.

"Who the hell is callin' me right now?" he said frustrated. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Angel. He answered the phone.

"What?" he asked.

"Bobby? You've got to come here now"Angel said.

"What? Why? Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital"

Bobby's eyes widened.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"It's not me. It's Jack"

Bobby dropped the phone.

"Jackie"he whispered.

- - - - - -

_Ok if you are wondering about why Jack used a switchblade instead of a razor. Psycho told me cuz Jack hardcore like that, so yea. Take it up with her, I just type them up._


End file.
